


The Air Between Words

by little_miss_shinigami (rosexwald)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, But also, Christmas Party, Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Female pronouns for Grell, Grelliam, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Red Lace Underwear, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, a bit of, and, and if you care, and mentions of little Grell x Eric fooling around, are here, but above all, yeah Blow Jobs all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/little_miss_shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William T. Spears hates office Christmas parties, and that one got under his skin even more than usual, when he was forced to watch Grell fooling around with drunk Eric Slingby. Having a little too much of a drink himself, William goes through pathetic inner monologue, realizing his feelings, and then the alcohol takes over his actions, which is never good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Air Between Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell Me Where It Hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608833) by [A_Eelif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif). 



> Credit for plot idea goes to the talented writer [A_Eelif](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif) and her wonderful fic ["Tell Me Where It Hurts"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/608833?view_adult=true>).  
> You can consider my story as kind of a prequel to "Tell Me Where It Hurts", but they can be read separately, and in whichever order you wish.  
> I stongly encourage you to read A_Eelif's fic, because it's glorious!
> 
> PS. If you ever wondered what "T." stands for in William T. Spears, you will find out here, and the person who came up with this is tumblr user [letsdancetothestereotypes](http://letsdancetothestereotypes.tumblr.com) ;)
> 
> ~ ~ ~

William really didn’t like such gatherings, and the mere thought, of himself taking part in such a ridiculous waste of time, made his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He had no other choice, unfortunately. Apparently, it was good for staff morale for the boss to show up on the afterhours office Christmas party.

And Christmas parties in the London division of Shinigami Dispatch Society have, over the years, gained the title of _infamous_ ones. Mostly because of this untamed trio, William had the dubious honour to have as his subordinates. Slingby, Knox, and… _Sutcliff_. While the first two reapers happened to behave most of the time at work, the office Christmas party was always bringing up the worst in them. And Sutcliff was, well… Sutcliff. As usual. But triple as that annoying. Honestly… William was not getting paid enough to suffer such.

But, he was a bit tipsy already, and so he gradually started care less and less, swirling the amber liquid in the glass he held in his gloved hand. He’s going to survive this, only couple more hours and he’ll just go home – he thought as he sipped the liquor, music floating peacefully through the air around him. So far so good.

"Aaahh darling, that’s not a way to treat a lady! You should buy me dinner first!" all-too-familiar voice sing-sang, piercing William’s ears unpleasantly. And just when he started to relax… for heaven’s sake. William turned around to locate the flamboyantly red source of said voice.

Ah, there it was. Crimson locks swung over one shoulder, shark-like wide grin, ridiculously long lashes framing half-lidded green eyes, red coat slipping off the shoulders, and long slim legs, crossed nonchalantly, ending with high-heeled boots. The form of Grell Sutcliff... spread seductively across Eric Slingby’s lap. Hadn’t that guy had something going on with Alan Humphries? Well, apparently not, as he was now sliding his hand, not-too-modestly-at-all, along Sutcliff’s thigh. William’s brow twitched as he adjusted his glasses to observe the pair.

Grell smacked Eric’s palm playfully a few times before letting him fondle her rear, giggling all too loudy as that happened, and tugging at his loosened tie. Eric, definitely even more drunk than William, leaned in to whisper something into Grell’s ear, causing yet another fit of giggles escaping the crimson reaper’s lips.

Honestly… they have done some weird stuff on Christmas parties before, getting wasted and completely out of control, in case of Grell even more than usual… But _that_ was certainly new.

Well, that was something William didn’t have to watch. He put down his glass forcefully, causing some of the thick liquid to spill on the table cloth.

The brunet left the room without giving the Slingby-Sutcliff pair a second glance, sound of Eric’s deep voice murmuring some filths, and Grell’s high-pitched squeals of excitement seeing him off to the door.

"Honestly, it’s getting worse with each year", William muttered to himself as he was retrieving his coat from the coat closet in the hall. He left the Dispatch building without saying goodbye to anyone, he actually looked forward to not seeing anyone from the office up until new year, when they’ll all be back at work again. As he made up his mind to just leave the party and go home, he didn’t even make two full steps outside the building, as he tripped over something. And that something turned out to be someone.

William looked down to find Ronald Knox, crouching on a stair with a lit cigarette between his gloved fingers, and plush reindeer antlers on his head.  
"Ai, boss, would ya look out?" Ronald mumbled, startled as William bumped into him.  
"What are you doing here, Knox?" William’s eyebrow twitched for yet another time this evening.  
"Getting so-some fresh air, wha-at does this look like to you?" younger reaper whined, resting his chin on his palm, as he propped his elbow on his lap.  
"Had a bit too much, huh?" William inquired as he sat down on a step next to him.  
"Well… we had a contest. A drinking contest. With aaa… with Eric-senpai. I umm… I lost." Ronald stumbled on his words as his head lolled back and forth in his effort not to pass out, "It’s a tradition!" he added, seeing his boss’ disapproving look.  
"Maybe you should go home" William said, getting up to his feet, "I myself, do intent to do so."  
"Ahh, nooo, you can’t go now!" Ronald grabbed the tail of William’s coat and helped himself to his feet as well "It’s the f-first time you stayed this lo-oong with usss. Don’t go now, we can have fun boss…"  
"Hmmhp, I don’t think I should have fun with the three of you, I have a certain reputation, you know. I would much prefer it not stained with your inability to say ‘enough’ when it comes to alcohol."  
"Don’t play saint now, you’ve already had some yourself." Young reaper grinned, poking William’s chest with his finger, ash from the cigarette falling on his boss’ shirt.  
"Exactly. _Some_. Unlike you." William patted Ronald’s hand away with a frown "Enough to make myself immune to your stupidity, but not as much as to stick my tongue into someone’s mouth."  
"Whoa, someone’s making out?!" Ronald suddenly seemed excited "And I am missing it?! No way!" The cigarette butt landed in the snow as young blonde reaper rushed back to the Dispatch building.

Oh for the love of… William thought he should go back as well, because if the trio will be together again, anything can happen. On the other hand, just moments before he really really wanted to go home. Despite that, he found himself not being able to go anywhere. He stood on the snow-covered stairs before the Dispatch building and was surprised to discover that he would much prefer to remain right there where he was. He didn’t want to go back to the party, because, for some unknown reason, the sight of Slingby’s hand on Grell’s arse bothered him. But that was also exactly why he didn’t want to go home either.

With a roll of his eyes William eventually made his way back to the building. He instantly knew that this will require consuming more liquor, for him to survive this evening.

He sighed deeply as he hung his coat back in the closet, his hand instinctively went up to adjust his glasses. With somehow heavy heart William came back to the party, immediately retrieving his abandoned glass and filling it up with alcohol.

Ronald had already joined Eric and Grell, and William observed them as he sat down in the opposite corner of the room. The trio laughed loudly at something, Grell’s head falling backwards, her long hair cascading down her shoulders and tickling Eric’s neck. Slingby still had the crimson reaper on his lap, his hand wandering up and down her thigh, in an almost caressing manner. William’s fingers tightened around his glass. Grell had always flirted with every other man she met, but that was the first time William saw the man in question actually reciprocating her advances. That was unpleasant to say the least.

If William wanted to be completely honest with himself, the reason why it bothered him to see them together, was not entirely unknown. He finished his drink in a quick sip and refilled the glass. Damn it. He was jealous. Was it because of the alcohol? He didn’t usually drink much, so he was quite a light weight, and he already felt his mind clouding.

Ronald almost lost his balance while swinging on his chair, his antlers falling off his head, which caused more laughs bursting from the other reapers.  
"Honey, you’re wasted!" Grell laughed, leaning forward to put the antlers back on younger reaper’s head, her hips wriggling on Eric’s lap.  
"Funny this comes from you, Miss Grell." Ronald winked at her, "Heard you and Eric-senpai had some good time here while I was outside."  
"Ah, the rumors about my scores spread so quickly these days!" Eric growled happily, smile spreading wide.  
"Hey! I am not your _score_ , you brute!" Grell playfully pinched his cheek, "And who told you this anyway?" she turned to Ronald.  
"Bumped into William-senpai on the stairs. Think he was heading home."  
"When the cat's away, the mice will play..." Grell purred, twisting a red strand of hair between her fingers.

The three reapers completely ignored William sitting across the room, much to his relief. Going a little limp in his chair, the brunet suddenly felt angry. However, even through the clouds of alcohol covering his mind, William could still see that being angry with Grell made no sense. She was just like that, a flirt and attention seeker, but William knew she was not doing this on purpose to hurt him. She probably didn’t even realize that her behaviour bothered William this much... So maybe he should tell her?

The point was, Grell was trying to get William’s attention since their first case together, back when they were just about to graduate from the Academy. At first it annoyed him, Grell calling him "her man" and being all clingy, and when she started to act as such towards other men as well, William almost felt relieved. _Almost_. Because he soon realized that it began to bother him that he’s not the only one to receive such treatment. It surprised him, and he spent many weeks trying to deny it, but eventually he had to admit that he wanted to be the only one. The more William saw Grell seeping the same seductive words into other men’s ears, declaring her undying love for them, and getting flushed red all over her face at their sight, the more he felt that they’re all not worthy of her paying so much attention to them. The line was crossed the day he saw Grell cooing over this demon filth… honestly.

However, it satisfied him enough that no one ever seemed interested in Grell’s amorous advances. William didn’t feel threatened so he didn’t have to call the haunting feeling by its name. He was just getting annoyed, that was all. But now Slingby... he actually acted back. And so William, softened by the amount of alcohol he had, finally let the word 'jealousy' slip into his head. And it was nagging him in there.

But Grell didn’t know it all, so was it really justified to be angry with her? The question turned out to be too complicated for William’s foggy mind. He did feel angry, whether it was logical or not. And it was definitely the alcohol to blame here, but suddenly telling Grell about his feelings seemed like a good idea.

Easier said than done. He would have to get to talk to her alone, and right now she was the centre of attention, circle of reapers forming around the trio as Slingby started to loudly brag about something. But, if only William could be patient enough… he was sure the trio will be soon up to some mischief, and then he could pretend to scold Grell and get her in trouble, so asking her to his office wouldn’t look suspicious- Wait! When exactly did he decide that he’s actually going to do it? He couldn’t possibly… this was no use. The only romance William had, since long, going on, was the one he had with his desk and paperwork. He was hopeless at this, he would only make a fool of himself… Well, that required yet another drink, for courage.

Blasted liquor… he couldn’t think straight already. And not even an hour ago he was lecturing Knox about not being able to say 'enough', honestly. The fact that the, frankly ridiculous, idea of confessing to Grell bloomed in his mind, was enough of an indicator that it was time to go home. He should have left earlier when he planned to. Instead he only got a really _really_ good look at Slingby’s sly smile as he touched Grell. Well, nothing to do here then.

William got up from his chair, the room swirling a little, his knees like rubber. Whoa, he really was a light weight. He poked himself in the eye when he tried to adjust his glasses. Aaaalrighty, definitely going home now…

He crossed the room with his back tensed and looking straight ahead, when he was behind the door he realized he was holding his breath the entire time. He stumbled a little on his way to the coat closet and leaned his forehead against the wooden door. Shit. This evening was a disaster. Slingby’s wandering hand will be carved into his brain for eternity. Shit, shit, shit.

He didn’t know how long he was standing there, bathing in self-pity, but suddenly he was shaken out of his reverie by the noise coming from down the hall. He looked up and saw the trio of reapers, half-dancing their way along the corridor.

"This is going to be epic!" Ronald exclaimed, taking off his antlers and waving them in the air, "Taking a piss down from the rooftop, you’re a genius Eric-senpai! I bet you that I can write my name in the snow!"  
Eric’s deep chuckle and Grell’s vibrant laugh filled the air, and William’s palm curled into a fist when he saw Eric’s arm around the red reaper’s waist. In that moment, the alcohol pumping through his veins made its own decision, and William had no will to stop it.

"Hey! You three! Stop right there!" he called out, and the trio halted, startled by the forceful demand in his voice.  
"Oh-o, busted" Ronald mumbled, hiding quickly behind Eric’s back.  
"Just what do you think you’re doing?" William tried to sound authoritative, and by the look on their faces, he reckoned he succeeded.  
He didn’t wait for them to answer as the three reapers started to awkwardly mumble something under their breaths.  
"You’re in trouble." he grunted, and then pointed his finger at Grell, "And you… I believe you had three warnings just last week. My patience is wearing thin."  
"But Wi-ill~" Grell whined, but was immediately cut off.  
"Shut it." Her boss ordered, and then turned to Eric and Ronald, "With you two I will deal later, now get out of my sight. Sutcliff, to my office." William turned around, expecting Grell to follow.  
"You’re on your own, good luck." Eric whispered as he and the younger reaper backed away quickly.  
"Sorry, Miss Grell..." Ronald added.

When the pair disappeared behind the corner, Grell looked back at William who was heading in the direction of his office. She swallowed, but then frowned and put her hands on her hips in a cocky manner.

"I’m not going with you!" she yelled, however sounding a little uncertain if this outburst will not cause her even more trouble, "Why do I have to be scolded again, while they just got away with it?"  
William turned around, his brow twitching "Because I am your boss and I say so."  
"I refuse!" the crimson reaper raised her chin high, "That’s no way to treat a lady!"

William crossed the hall, and in a few quick steps he was face to face with Grell. She shivered a little seeing the determination in his eyes, but managed to hold her pose.

"I see no lady here…" William hissed, "I do see a slut, though."

Grell’s jaw dropped open at these words, and so did William’s… well, mentally at least. He himself was startled by the offensive term leaving his own lips, but it just… happened. Alcohol spoke through him, and yes, maybe that was the most cliché excuse in the world, but that was the truth. Or rather… was the alcohol just loosening his tongue and making him speak his mind? Either way, this was bad. Wasn’t he supposed to tell Grell about his feelings towards her? That did not start well… _I’m a bloody idiot_ – was his last coherent thought before Grell’s eyes filled with tears.

"How _dare you_ speak to me like this!" Grell hissed, quickly putting herself together. She didn't want to cry in front of William.  
"How dare I?", William snorted, anger bubbling to his very surface, "I'm only stating the facts. I observed you the whole evening, stroking Slingby's crotch with your arse! He could have you right there and then, if he only wanted."  
"That... meant nothing." The red shinigami said flatly, "And even _if_ , that is no excuse! I'm not going to stand here and listen to your insults... 'Could have me', really, Will? You judged me so easily?" she sounded sad, but then reminded herself not to lower down her guard, "Why do _you_ care anyway?!"

The silence fell between them, none of them breaking the gaze. Grell stood with her hands resting on her hips and her head high. William could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his brow twitched as he finally spoke.

"Because he's a scum." William uttered through gritted teeth, "He has a thing with Alan Humphries, everyone knows that. And yet he spends the whole evening fooling around with you."  
"Why, are you jealous?", Grell mocked, crossing her arms over her chest, "Just quit making fun of me already!", her eyes escaped to the side, red fringe falling over her face as she shrugged.  
"Can you for once listen to me!" William grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him again, "I'm just saying... you deserve much better."

Grell stared at him in awe, blushing, her arms slowly fell to her sides. Her boss looked away, doubtful, but his hands were still firm on her shoulders. Red reaper's fingers twitched at her sides as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Eventually, William looked up at her, meeting the startled green eyes gazing at him from behind red-framed glasses. He took a step closer, reducing the distance between them. As he tilted his head slightly, Grell licked her lips, staring down at William's mouth. He breathed heavily as his lips came closer to Grell's, ghosting over her mouth with a sweet scent of alcohol. Before any of them had a chance to think about what they're doing, they suddenly tensed, hearing someone approaching from the opposite end of the hall.

"Shit." the brunet cursed, grabbing Grell by the front of her waistcoat. Without a second thought he shoved her into the coat closet, shutting the door behind them.

Grell's breath hitched as William's body pressed to hers in the cramped space. They could hear the voices outside gradually quieting, as some reapers went past their hiding spot, and further down the corridor.

The crimson reaper wriggled uncomfortably, her thigh pressing between William's legs, causing him to let out a breathy groan.

She braced her back against the wall, moving slightly away from William. They stared at each other, hesitating to move at all, their eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness around them. William marveled how much softer were Grell's features in the dark, her green eyes dimmed, skin seemed paler. He leaned in, making their legs rub together again. His hand went up to brush crimson locks away from Grell's cheek and neck, gloved fingers caressing her face delicately. The brunet closed the distance between them by planting a little sloppy, open-mouthed kiss on the red reaper's neck.

"Will...? What are you..." Grell sighed, tensing, but she let her head fall back anyway, exposing more of her skin to William's lips.

Her hair stood on end as she felt her boss' warm lips against her skin. William began peppering Grell's neck with a trail of kisses, very slowly going down. His tongue slipping out every now and then, teeth nipping gently. He wasn't thinking by now, as if he gave up the control he had over his body and his actions. He only knew that he wanted Grell, so much, so desperately... to touch her, to smell her, to tangle his fingers in her hair, to have her close, to be the only one for her. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, and then his hand slipped down to cup her rear, causing the crimson reaper to buck her hips up and against his front. He's going to make her forget all about Slingby...

"William..." Grell panted weakly, sudden wave of warmth spreading through her lower abdomen. She let her coat slid down her arms and fall onto the floor. She then raised her hands, sliding them up along William's arms and shoulders, and wrapped them around his neck, burying her fingers in his short dark hair. Her hips bucked again, rubbing against the front of William's trousers, and she let out a whiny moan, feeling his hardening member through the fabric.

William's hand tugged at the striped ribbon at her collar, loosening it, and his fingers immediately found their way to the buttons of her waistcoat. His breath was hot against the wet skin of her neck, and once the waistcoat fell open, he undid couple top buttons of her white shirt as well, his mouth greedily sucking at her collarbone.

Grell's skin was creamy and delicate, the sensation sent a spark through William's spine and he hurried to remove his gloves, to feel her better. His bared hand slipped underneath her shirt, caressing her flat belly and sneaking further up.

The red shinigami's hands wandered down William's back, holding him close as his tongue and palms explored her body. She inhaled deeply, smelling his cologne mixing with sweetish scent of alcohol. He was still so proper, his tie and suit jacket all in place, and that felt strangely arousing, because that was how her Will always was. Her Will... she dreamt about being so close with him since the day they met, she nearly couldn't believe it was really happening. Her Will, the only one she ever cared about, finally wanting her back, finally... caring as well.

His hand squeezed her arse and she took it as an encouragement, ruffling the fabric of his shirt as she pulled it slightly up, exposing his skin. Her fingers slipped quickly behind the waistband of his trousers, tickling and causing goosebumps where they touched, as they went to deftly work on a belt buckle.

William felt his already erected cock hardening more, when Grell’s dexterous hands undid the belt and buttons of his trousers. He kept sucking red marks along her collarbone, hand wandering underneath her shirt. He teased her nipple with his thumb, causing her to moan sweetly. His other hand moved away from her shapely arse, and found its way to the button and zipper of her own pants.

Grell slid her palm in to cup her boss’ erection, still clothed with his underwear. She felt him growing harder in her hand, and he rolled his hips at the sensation.

“Oh God, Grell…” William groaned, trying to remember the last time he was touched like this. His fingers pinched her nipple gently, and Grell arched her back, her body leaning in for the touch.

He planted the last, long and warm kiss on her neck, before moving slightly away to better see, as his other hand undid her trousers.

Grell’s palm moved up and down, stroking William through his underwear. His breath became heavier, his hips bucking erratically, desperate for her touch. Soon a wet spot bloomed on the fabric as his cock started leaking precum.

The brunet tugged at Grell’s pants, pushing them slightly down, just past her hip bones. “Oh…” he sighed quietly as he exposed red lacy panties. He would have been lying if he said he didn’t expect something like this, still, the sight itself was… a little surprising.

William stared at the outline of Grell’s own member stretching delicate fabric of the panties, and he couldn’t help but admit that he liked what he was seeing. It was thrilling, and exciting somehow, that she was so… undefined. Neither man nor woman, beautiful and alluring as either and as both. William never really thought about this before, remembering the more masculine Grell from their time in the Academy, and treating the gradually developing feminine side as whims. But now, his drunken mind without a second thought melted it all together, and, strangely, it fitted just right.

Grell’s hand froze in place, hesitant. “Is… is this not good?”, she asked nervously, looking up at William from behind the red fringe.  
“No it’s…” William whispered, searching for good words, “it’s really… pretty.” His fingers traced the lace pattern slowly, “It suits you.”

The red shinigami smiled sheepishly, her cheeks blushing. She took her hand away for a moment, to take off her gloves and toss them on the floor. Her bared hands tugged at the elastic edge of William’s underwear, pulling it down a bit to reveal his long, flushed member. Grell felt her mouth actually watering at the sight, William’s cock was long and thick, with a nicely trimmed dark hair at the base, and a glistening pink tip.

She wrapped her long fingers around the shaft and stroked it a few times, before her other hand slipped down to cup his balls.

“Nnnggh” William grunted, resting his forehead against Grell’s. His prick twitched impatiently in Grell’s hand, his fingertips digging into her hips for support. The crimson reaper smiled, exposing her sharp teeth, her hand stroking him to full hardness, fingers tracing along the velvety skin. She felt her own cock aching, trapped underneath red lace. The lovely sounds William was making, his fingers bruising her skin, the feel of his manhood in her elegant palm, it was driving her crazy. It was almost unbearable, but in such a good way.

The first shock passed, and after a moment of Grell performing her ministrations, William relaxed. His head was still resting against Grell’s, their foreheads touching. She rolled his balls in her palm, red nails scraping skin of his inner thighs lightly. He was panting, his breath uneven, his legs trembling a little. He looked down at her neck, glistening with his saliva, white shirt open and messy, red spots on her skin marking her as his own.

Her touch was heaven, thumb teased the head of his cock, spreading the drop of precum, her hand moving down his shaft and then up again, slowly, so very slowly.

His fingers unclenched and his palms rested gently on Grell’s hips. He caressed her smooth skin, moving his hands everywhere they could reach. He stroked her lover back, pulling her close and holding her like this as she pumped his cock, traces of precum smearing on her belly when their bodies touched. Then his hand moved to the front, to tug at her panties and pull them down.

Grell’s own erection sprung free and William’s fingers hesitantly traced the underside of her shaft.

“Is it… okay? If I touch you, too?” he asked in between shaky breaths.  
“Yes”, Grell panted, her hand squeezing him tighter as she shivered, feeling William's fingers gently mapping her skin.

William wrapped his fingers around her and stroked a few times experimentally. His movements were a bit clumsy at first, but soon he managed to match her rhythm. Grell moved closer to him, pushing her hips forward, and their bodies pressed together. She guided her own cock into her palm, and closed her fingers around both of their erections.

William let out a choked moan, the new friction doubling the blissful sensation. He tangled his fingers with Grell’s, and their palms moved in unison, stroking their rock hard members together. Soon their fingers were sticky and wet with precum, both of their cocks leaking copiously.

“Will…” Grell sighed, closing her eyes, “This… o-oh… feels so good.” She planted a little kiss on his forehead, this tender gesture causing William to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

“Grell… don’t stop” the brunet moaned into her skin, his hips thrusting up more and more erratically, to meet the strokes of their joined hands. Grell’s free hand curled into a fist, grabbing a handful of William’s shirt for support.

The red reaper arched her back, feeling William trembling and desperate against her. The air in the cramped closet became heavy and hot, filled with little whiny moans of pleasure, and smell of their sweating bodies and alcohol in their breaths.

Suddenly, Grell took her hand away and stepped back. William groaned at the loss, looking up at her, his hand instinctively moving to her waist, to wrap around her slender body and pull her closer again. But he didn’t manage to do so, as Grell dropped to her knees in front of him.

William’s eyes widened, and then rolled to the back of his head, when Grell’s tongue teased the base of his cock. She took his length in her hand again, and stroked lightly, licking and sucking at his testicles in the same time. Her name was escaping William’s lips over and over again, slipping between desperate moans and heavy panting. Finally, Grell traced the underside of his shaft with her tongue, and with one quick lap to the tip, she took him into her mouth.

Her lips wrapped around William’s arousal, the wet hotness of her mouth enveloping his aching cock, making him cry out in pleasure. He was not able to stop himself, need overpowering him, and his hips moved instantly, thrusting deeper into Grell’s sweet mouth.

She took him in, swallowing around his length, fingers digging into the skin of his thighs. Grell’s cheeks hollowed as she sucked him down her throat, crimson strands resting on her pale forehead, eyes closed. William felt her long tongue dancing along his shaft, as she bobbed her head between his legs. With every withdraw Grell was sucking hard on the head, feeling the salty taste of precum as her tongue circled around the tip.

William’s hand went to rest on Grell’s head, his fingers combing through red, silky hair. He enjoyed the softness of this touch, burying his hand deeper into the crimson locks. And then he remember how they cascaded down her shoulders to tickle Eric’s neck while she wriggled on his lap. He grabbed a fistful of red strands, jealousy piercing through his brain, and he yanked her head back.

Grell let William’s cock slip out of her mouth, taking in a shaky breath, as she was pulled by her hair.

“Will…?” she breathed, looking up.

William was looking down at her, and for a second, what he saw made him completely undone. The sight was delicious, Grell’s green eyes were gazing up at him, her abused lips parted and swollen, saliva glistening on her chin, and the tip of his cock resting on her cheek. She looked beautiful. She was no longer the noisy, irresponsible reaper that was driving him up the wall every single day. She was delicate, fragile almost, keeling before him so eager and passionate, and yet so tender.

“Tell me…” William said weakly, almost feeling the pang of jealousy on his tongue, “Tell me, I am better. Better than Slingby.”

Grell’s eyes widened. She stared at him, trying to comprehend what she just heard. Was this what it was all about?

“I’ve never…with Eric…” she whispered, William’s hand tightening in her hair.  
“Tell me.” He repeated, this time it sounded more like an order.  
“You are, Will.” Grell sighed, not breaking the eye-contact, “You are… so much better than Eric. Better than anyone.”  
“Oh yes, good girl!” William groaned, letting his head fall back, and he pushed his cock back into Grell’s mouth.

Grell squeezed her eyes shut as William thrust violently into her mouth. Her cheeks flushed red at the words spoken by him, and she felt his fingers tangling in her hair as he pushed her head forward. Grell's tongue was sliding flat along the length of his shaft, as she took him all the way down, until she felt head of William's cock hitting the back of her throat. She inhaled deeply through her nostrils, as William held her like this for a longer moment, buried balls deep in the sweet hotness of her mouth.

His heart was racing, bouncing madly against his ribcage, pulsing in his ears. Grell felt amazing, and he had to stop moving for a while, in order to prevent himself from coming instantly. He tried to even his breath, holding Grell's head in place, the power he had over her arousing him even more.

Suddenly, he heard her utter whiny little noises, and humm contently around his cock, which sent sparks through his groin. He looked down, head spinning from the sensation, and saw Grell stroking her own cock.

He loosened the grip on her hair, and moved his hips slightly. Grell took a hint and withdrew slowly, her other hand went to squeeze him at the base. She resumed sucking him, lips sliding along his cock, tongue lapping and dancing around the tip with each withdraw.

Her own cock was rock hard and hot in her hand, as she stroked it slowly, not able to refrain from touching herself as William abused her willing mouth. It felt too good to have this normally cold and distant man coming undone for her, moaning her name wantonly, claiming her forcefully and giving in completely. She squeezed him harder, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock tightly. It was too good to be over with too soon.

William's hips jerked desperately as Grell sucked him in again, his legs trembling. His hand was now resting gently atop her head, hair soft like silk between his fingers. Feeling her lips around his shaft, her tongue lapping at the sensitive skin, her hot breaths tickling the tip when she withdrew, it was the sweetest torture. He leaned his back against the wall for support, his other hand trying to paw at the wood, fingers scraping it for dear life.

"Grell... I..." he breathed, not quite sure what he actually wanted to say. I can't take it anymore? But please never stop? He felt his sack tightening, and release building in his loins, but it was as if he was taken to the edge and held there. God, this really was torture.

Grell smirked around his cock, pleased with the helpless plea that she managed to tear out of her boss. He was always so swell and proper, cold and professional, reapers in the office joking behind his back, that T. in his name stands for William Tightass Spears. And now he was this close from actually begging her. Oh, she's going to make him beg.

She took him out of her mouth completely, sucking lightly at the glistening head, and began teasing him with her tongue. She dip it in the little hole at the tip, licking off the precum that pooled there, and then proceeded to swirl it around the glans. William moaned loudly, drops of sweat forming on his brow, his breath hitching. Grell only took it as an encouragement, gripping the base of his cock tightly as she sucked him in again, swallowing him in one smooth movement, until her lips met with her fingers wrapped around the base.

William's head was spinning, his member aching as it was sliding in and out of Grell's hot mouth. Weak thrusts of his hips were the last bit of control he had anymore, but even they turned uneven and desperate, as Grell hummed contently around his saliva coated cock. Her tongue was sin, caressing the underside of his shaft, while her red lips stretched around his thick length.

His breath was getting heavier, his voice hoarse when he mumbled Grell's name. Her elegant fingers were wrapped around him tightly, preventing him from crossing the edge.

"Grell, please... I... it's so good." William moaned, his face blushing in embarassment, "Please...", he repeated, knees trembling, heat spreading through his belly. He just called the other reaper a slut for sitting in someone's lap, and now he was begging said reaper to let him come. Again, how did they end up like this?

Corners of Grell's lips twitched in a wicked smile, her mouth sliding up and down William's cock eagerly. Her boss' pleading moans sent electric sparks straight to her own member, her hand stroking it faster, heart racing madly in her chest. Oh God, he was such a turn on like this. Grell rubbed the tip of her cock, spreading precum along the length. Her other hand squeezed William again, and she sucked hard at the head of his prick before letting it slip out of her mouth with an obscene pop.

"Please what?" she asked huskily, obviously teasing him.

William whined under his breath, the thought of saying it out loud seemed lewd, and frankly, normally he would never say such thing. But nothing this evening was as normally to begin with, from the jealousy he felt towards Grell to the intimate encounter in the coat closet. This Christmas party was a trainwreck and he knew it, and he also knew that tomorrow he will have the worst moral hangover in his life. But that will be tomorrow, right know he really really needed to _fucking come_.

"Please let me... let me come." He whispered, the air around him instantly getting heavier.

"Mmmm yes." Grell murmured and took him back into her mouth.

She loosened her grip around the base of his cock and sucked him down her throat. She was close too, her hand began tugging at her own dick erratically. William never asked, he was giving orders, and then he scolded her when she disobeyed. And now he was asking, begging, his voice so desperate and needy, and Grell has never loved him more.

She dragged her tongue flat along the underside of his shaft, her hot breath teasing the sensitive skin, and in the next second William was coming.

"Oh God... oh yes, yes!" he managed to cry out before he went silent, his breath hitching, choking on the moans stuck in his throat.

He shuddered, his vision going white, and he spilled himself into Grell's mouth, coming in several short bursts. His whole body jolted with waves of blissful pleasure, and his world narrowed to Grell's lips around his cock. The hot, thick liquid of William's release was bittersweet on Grell's tongue. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited as his come spilled into her mouth. She felt him shiver, and so her hand went to gently caress his thigh and hip.

She felt William's hand petting her head lightly, and his breath gradually becoming quieter and more even. Eventually she could not take it anymore, the closeness and intimacy of his touch becoming unbearable. Moments after William slowly came down from his high Grell reached the peak herself.

She withdrew, William's semi-hard cock slipping out from between her lips. She swallowed his come, whining loudly as she took in a ragged breath. William looked down at her, and if he could come again right this instant, he would. He watched her release into her hand, shivering and moaning wantonly, cheeks flushed, lips parted, chin glistening with saliva and drying come. It was positively the most licentious sight he has ever laid his eyes upon, he went limp against the wall, his hand instinctively went to stroke Grell's cheek, fingers caressing along her jaw delicately.

And then, just like that, it was over. Their breaths evened, their bodies stopped shaking, and the moment was gone. Grell got up from her knees slowly, and they both stood awkwardly close to each other due to cramped space inside the coat closet. Even though their faces were blushed red, they did not break the eye contact.

William wondered what he should do or say now. This did not go as he planned to, he sobered immediately and almost cursed himself out loud, regretting that he got carried away like that. Grell looked somehow vulnerable, trying to adjust her trousers, hair clinging to her sweaty neck. Should he kiss her? Should he say something? Was it even possible to make this situation seem like not a drunken mistake?

"Grell... I-" he started, although still not sure what words will come out, but then they both froze, hearing a commotion outside on the hall.  
"Shit, what time it is?" William whispered, struggling to put his shirt back into his trousers, "The party will be soon over, and everyone's clothes are _in here_."  
Grell looked to the side, her chest tightening, and she quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She suddenly felt the need to cover herself, and so her fingers fumbled with her clothes.  
William buttoned up his trousers and put his gloves back on. He slicked his hair back, combing it with his fingers, and then adjusted his glasses.  
"I will go first." He said, searching for her eyes, but she refused to look up at him, hastily buttoning up her shirt and waistcoat. With a heavy heart William opened the closet door to slip outside, his cheeks burning.

Grell's heart sank as the door closed shut behind William. She leaned against the wall, arms crossing over her chest. Suddenly, the darkness inside the coat closet became unwelcoming. She looked down at her feet, finding her abandoned gloves on the floor.

For a moment there, she thought that William would not leave her alone. But what was she expecting really? Did she think he actually... cared? Hell, Grell has done many stupid things in her life, but this just now - mistaking being drunk and horny for having feelings - was without a doubt the stupidest so far.

The closet door swung open abruptly, and Grell glanced up, finding herself face to face with Eric Slingby. She bit down at her lower lip nervously, not sure of what to say.

"And what the hell are you doing here, little rose?" Eric asked with a smile, swaying on his legs slightly.

"Ermm... taking my coat?" Grell replied uncertainly, snatching the red coat up from the floor. She hoped that Eric was drunk enough to swallow this little lie without further questions. She never took her coat off in the first place, after all, having it on for the whole party...

But Eric didn't comment on that, and only offered her his arm with a sympathetic smirk.  
"Shall we head home, then?" he asked, helping her out of the closet, "Your place or mine?" his voice a murmur against her ear.  
"I will pass." Grell looked up at him, swallowing, "We're both drunk, that wouldn't be a very good idea..."  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Eric let out a breathy laugh, scratching his head awkwardly, "Hope I didn't offend you...?"  
"No, no it's fine, I'm... fine", the crimson reaper waved her hand dismissively as she slowly turned around and headed to the main entrance, sliding her arms into the sleeves of her coat as she went.  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Eric called out to her, but she didn't reply.

Red coat fluttered around Grell's body when she opened the front door, and the cold wind blew a few snowflakes inside. She hesitated for a second, but then she made her way down the snow-covered stairs, leaving Eric alone in the hall of the Dispatch building.

"You're still here?", Eric turned around abruptly at his boss' voice. William stood behind him, adjusting black gloves on his hands. "Everyone is leaving now, you better go home as well." The brunet stated coldly as he walked past Eric.  
"Yeah, I was just about to..." Eric mumbled quietly, "Hey boss!" he called out after a moment, pausing William at the door, "Are we really gonna be in trouble?"  
"Forget about it...", William sighed, his hand freezing at the door-knob, "But under one condition." he added.  
Eric raised his eyebrows, curious and confused.  
"Tell Alan Humphries how you feel about him." William said without looking at his colleague.  
"Wha- What?" Eric's jaw dropped at the words.  
"Do you think we're all blind?" his boss hissed, still staring at the door, "Just... trust me with this one." he added, somehow softer, and opened the door to leave.

He made his way down the stairs, stepping on Grell's footprints in fresh snow, and hugging his black coat closer to his body.

His feelings were left unspoken, in the air between so many unnecessary words.


End file.
